Quincy Soul
by PaperFox19
Summary: Redux: Applied my new style as well as a few alternate plot points. Ichigo's quincy powers and soul reaper powers are one. Instead of arrows Ichigo makes swords out of reishi. A rare quincy indeed unlike a normal quincy Ichigo's swords work similar to zanpakuto and can purify hollows not just destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Top/Switcher Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem Ichigo/Chad/

Do not read if you do not like

Quincy Soul

Ichigo's quincy powers and soul reaper powers are one. Instead of arrows Ichigo makes swords out of reishi. A rare quincy indeed unlike a normal quincy Ichigo's swords work similar to zanpakuto and can purify hollows not just destroy them.

Chap 1 Trouble

Ichigo's POV

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm not a normal human, you see my mother was a quincy and not just any quincy one of the best quincy ever. Her skills surpass even Ryuken. In truth the two were engaged in order to strengthen the quincy line, my mother said there wasn't love in it. Through a string of events my mother found herself married to Isshin who I later learned is a soul reaper.

Because of this union my life isn't normal, I can see ghosts and spirits. If that wasn't odd enough I am a quincy, and not a normal quincy. I am not able to make arrows, when I absorb reishi I can forge it into a sword, I can also take the reishi I absorb and heal wounds or put up barriers. This makes my skills different from a normal quincy, it's the soul reaper part of my soul that allows me to do this. Not only that but according to Goat Face my swords can purify hollows.

Mom enrolled me in a kendo class to learn how to use a sword. I spent a lot of my time learning how to fight with Uryu and Soken. I called Soken Grandpa even though they weren't blood related, he treated me like family, and Uryu treated me like a big brother. Soken taught us everything he could, even though we were kids we still went out with Soken on hollow hunts. Soken realized that I was unique that I could in fact purify hollows and not just destroy them. He believed I could be the bridge to unite soul reapers and quincies together.

We were 8 years old when a tragedy befell our family, my mother lost her powers completely, and Uryu's mother died of a mysterious illness. I did my best to comfort him and be there for him. A short time later Soken fell to the hollows, there weren't that many but something had happened to his powers, Isshin told me he called Soul Society for help but by the time help arrived it was too late. Grand Fisher had used lesser hollows as a trap, he killed Soken as well as the Soul Reapers who came to help him.

I held Uryu as we cried together, it was a loss for the both of us, Uryu found fault with soul reapers as well as hollows, in his mind if soul reapers hadn't hesitated Soken would still be alive, it hurt to hear him say that knowing that my father and I were soul reapers. I hid what I was and stayed by Uryu's side through the hard times, he had so many nightmares and he often snuck over to Ichigo's house when he was scared, nothing I said could shake that pain from Uryu's heart but I stayed by his side and promised him we would get stronger. We both continued to train to get stronger so we could fight hollows on our own and protect our families.

When we were 10 we started hunting hollows, we didn't fight alone however. There were two others, Uryu's cousins, in the blood line of quincy only. Their parents were killed by Hollows and they came to stay with Uryu's family. To be honest they gave me the creeps. Dawn and Luna, Dawn was the brother and Luna was the sister, both were quincy of exceptional talent. I didn't like them manly cause they thought they were superior to other humans because they were quincy. I didn't see things that way in my mind I was a human first, a quincy second, and maybe soul reaper third.

Dawn and Luna both had long black hair and dark purple eyes, they were the same height and weight, they wore only white clothing, a tribute to the purity of quincy. Dawn wore a sun clip in his hair and Luna wore a moon clip in her hair.

Uryu and I went to school together, while the twins were home schooled, I thought Uryu liked me and I liked him to, I was one of the few people he could talk to, some guys tried to mess with Uryu and I defended him. We played, studied, trained and hunted together often enough, we even shared a bath together much to Uryu's embarrassment I rather enjoyed that.

3 years later the truth came out, I thought I was safe since my spirit ribbon wasn't red or white but an orange color, but Karin was not so lucky she gained dad's soul reaper powers mostly, a side effect of mom losing her powers I guess, Uryu was smart, he knew the only way Karin could be a soul reaper is if she had a soul reaper parent, and if she had one so did I.

End Pov

The fight between Uryu and Ichigo was a loud one. Uryu was furious and upset. "You lied to me, you knew how I felt and you lied!"

"It's still me, I'm still the same guy!"

"This explains everything, why your powers are so different, it's cause you are one of them!"

"So what?! I'm still on your side Uryu I still love-"

"Don't say it!" Uryu turned his back on Ichigo. "My feelings have changed, I will continue to fight hollows with you, but otherwise we are no longer friends!" Uryu left Ichigo standing there in shock. Something changed with Ichigo, he sought those he could share a special bond with after that, and he swore to never turn anyone away, he would build a family no secrets only pleasure and love.

Luna and Dawna heard their fight and went straight to Uryu. "That is not wise Uryu-sama."

"What do you two want?"

"We are here to help of course. We are after all full blooded Quincy." She said and her brother smiled. "Quite right, we have a solution to your little problem."

"What problem is that?"

"Your love for Ichigo of course." They said in unison, and Uryu blushed.

"It doesn't matter, he's part soul reaper."

"It does matter you see, he is valuable to the quincy, pushing him away will do no good."

"Very true sister, one day the soul reapers will notice him, and they will take him away."

"He's one of them already I don't care." He said, but they could tell he was lying.

"He has soul reaper powers inside him true, but as was his father."

"Brother is right, soul reaper powers are so fragile once he reaches a certain age those powers can be severed and he'd be a quincy, and better yet he'd be yours."

Uryu stopped. "What's your plan?" They looked at each other and smiled.

The twins plan was set in motion. Ryuken was pulled into the plan, he spoke to Masaki and Isshin and they set up a daily training schedule, Uryu was put in charge of running the training. A team was formed to hunt hollows, and Uryu was made to be the leader. Another part of the plan was for the twins to attend the same school as Uryu and Ichigo.

4 years later

Uryu was stomping through the halls of the school looking for Ichigo. He slammed the door open and glared at Keigo and Mizuiro. "Where is he?"

"He's not with us, sorry we don't know where he is." Keigo said but he was sweating. Uryu narrowed his eyes. Dawn and Luna were in the class room and they gestured up, and Mizuiro glared at them.

"If he's not with one of you two then he's with Sado." Uryu snapped and went in search for the two.

-x-Up on the roof of the school-x-

Ichigo and Chad were naked. The two were making out with Chad on top riding Ichigo's hard cock. The orangette was thrusting up into Chad's body brushing against something that had him seeing stars. He broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Ichigo's thrusts grew harder. "Ichigo so good!"

"Fuck Chad you're so tight!" He moaned, he grabbed Chad's cock and began pumping. "You're leaking so much Chad are you gonna cum?"

"Ichigo…I'm close…ahh!" Chad moaned his inner muscles clenching around Ichigo's thick rod. Ichigo smirked and raised one hand to tease his nipple.

Suddenly the door flew open and Uryu came out looking annoyed. He spotted an all too familiar kekkai barrier, he heard the moans coming from inside and he blushed.

"Cum for me Chad." Ichigo moaned and Chad was quick to obey and he came spraying cum all over his chest and abs. Ichigo threw his head back and came deep into Chad's body.

Uryu came up to the barrier, he wasn't powerful enough to rip it apart with his powers, so he banged on the wall. "Ichigo open up this instant!"

Chad pulled off Ichigo's cock and proceeded to lick his own cum off Ichigo's body not even caring that Uryu was standing on the other side of the barrier. Ichigo laced his fingers in Chad's thick hair and pet him as he ran his tongue over his body. "What do you want Uryu?" Ichigo shouted.

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader?" Uryu said adjusting his glasses a blush across his face. Ichigo held back a laugh. It was true that years ago he had agreed to follow Uryu's lead, despite his feelings towards him, however after he met Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo he had formed a team of his own.

"You burned that bridge along time ago." Ichigo and Chad began to get dressed. "You were supposed to be at training this morning."

"Sorry but I'm not interested in your lessons anymore, and you aren't my leader anymore either, I have my own squad now." Ichigo said and he kissed Chad happily.

Uryu clenched his fist, it was true, Ichigo had attended the lessons at first but his powers didn't suit them so he started learning from his father a bit, he learned about Soul Society, and squads. That's what he called his little harem his squad or his family both words fit the relationship they had. Chad was the first then there was Keigo and then Mizuiro as well. Ichigo had a relationship with all three and they each knew about it and accepted it.

Once dressed, Ichigo dispelled the barrier revealing the glaring Uryu. "You've been late to the last 5 training sessions."

"Mom said I only had to show up." Ichigo walked past him. "See ya back at class Chad."

Chad came up to Uryu. "He still cares about you, deep down, you just need to stop trying to control him and let him love you." Chad said and walked past Uryu.

Time had passed and Ichigo had found close friends, two sides fighting to protect what they hold precious.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU Mentions of Yuri and Het Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Mizuiro/Chad/Keigo

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Quincy Soul Redux

Chap 2 History and Power

Mizuiro's Pov

Hello Mizuiro here, ever since I met Ichigo I've felt connected to the world, it's not something I've experienced before meeting him. I've learned several things about Ichigo and Uryu, as well as Soul Reapers and Quincy, I've stored this information and now I shall share it.

Firstly Quincy and Soul Reapers have very different aspects of love, quincy who are mortal by normal means believe in soul mates, that there is only one person for that someone and no other can take the place in their heart. Soul Reapers however have a different view, they have much longer life spans, and they take several lovers in their life time, but only those of strength do this because opening your heart can lead to weakness that an enemy can exploit, but soul reapers do find love and they share in this love they know that love is not limited or restricted and sometimes cannot be contained. Quincy do not agree and tend to take a dark look upon this.

We who joined Ichigo as lovers know this as well as the special relationship Isshin and Masaki have, with the blonde haired man Urahara and his partner Yoruichi, not just Isshin and Urahara but Masaki and Yoruichi have a special bond as well. Ichigo definitely had a perverted side to him but we all had a deal of no women.

I can compete with Keigo and Chad and whoever else comes to Ichigo seeking his love, but I can't compete with a girl who becomes pregnant with Ichigo's child, and believe me Tatsuki has tried to get with him, but Ichigo has honored his promise to us.

Secondly Uryu is well aware of Ichigo's relationships and when they started. Shortly after Uryu turned his back to Ichigo, Ichigo met Chad(Sado).

From what Uryu knew Chad was trouble and always getting into fights. Chad frequented the Kurosaki clinic often enough and that's where the two first met. To be honest Chad wasn't getting into many fights due to a promise he made with his grandfather, he got beat up a lot protecting people and taking the beatings, Ichigo saw how good he was and since that time Ichigo and Chad had become friends and the two got in lots of trouble, but the two had each other's backs. Chad was a loyal friend who later became Ichigo's lover.

Chad eventually learned about Ichigo's power and his battle against hollows. Chad wanted to have Ichigo's back and fight the hollows with him but Chad couldn't see them. Do to Chad's inexperience Ichigo got injured trying to protect him. With Ichigo injured a lesser hollow attacked Chad and left a deep wound on his body, Ichigo helped treat the wound and after that incident Chad's powers started to form. Hollows were just big blurs to him but he could make them out.

Uryu and those disturbing twins thought Chad should stay out of their way. That battling hollows was quincy business and they were fine in handling the hollows, and in Uryu's mind he was not necessary. Ichigo thought different, with Chad's blossoming powers all it would take is a little push to bring it to completion. Isshin assisted in helping Ichigo awaken Chad's powers. It took one of Ichigo's reishi blades, Chad took the blade as it was plunged into his body.

Chad's powers were awakened completely and he was able to manifest his power; Brazo Derecho de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant). Ichigo and Chad trained together and Chad gained stamina in using his ability attaining a second form and creating a new attack; El Directo.

Now Chad had Ichigo's back when fighting hollows, and he wasn't the only one. Chad and Ichigo's relationship was blessed by Isshin and Masaki, she asked Chad to watch over Ichigo, and to be safe.

I was second to join Ichigo's family. It took some time for Uryu to find out about this at first he thought it had been Keigo, but it was me. Uryu learned about what happened through the twins, those devils were always snooping. Ichigo had wanted to protect me from hollows so he had bought a special charm, it was a cell phone strap with a shield charm on it; the shield had three silver flowers on it. I loved it, and I kept the charm with me at all times, I've changed phone three times but that strap was always a part of my new one.

We had started dating, and we were on a date when a hollow had attacked. It wasn't a strong hollow but it was fast, it attacked me and Ichigo in a split second but before he could kill them my powers were unleashed. Three spirits Tsubaki, Shuno, and Lily appeared; Three Shielding Flowers. Tsubaki was the offense, Lily was the defense and Shuno was the healer.

We took down the hollow together, it rushed at me at full speed and met with Lily's shield and wham! Ichigo struck him down and purified his soul. Ichigo explained everything to me, and I found I was cool with the whole harem/family thing. I was welcomed into the family easily, and my powers were welcomed on the battle field. I worked my magic and became Ichigo's cover guy, and I tended the injuries, anything I could do to support my new family I would do it. Since I was a balanced fighter I gotta say it boosted my ego a bit.

With me apart of the group Chad gained a new role as Ichigo's switcher. When they were alone Chad loved getting fucked, just as much as I did when we were alone. However there were days set aside, a group date thing, and we all had sex together, it was an interesting experience, at first Ichigo just took turns fucking us, but then he came up with the idea of letting Chad top while he fucked me. Chad grew to love topping but he only did it during group sessions, it really helped us grow together and bond.

Finally there was Keigo, the boy was a natural he could see spirits easily and he had a decent amount of power inside him. Uryu thought the boy was straight but he was wrong, he was bi he had confessed it to me once and he admitted Ichigo was the only man he would love; Keigo was Ichigo's third lover. Ichigo brought Keigo into the fold as far as us lovers but he wanted him safe, and not to know about what they hunted, sadly he couldn't keep Keigo out of the loop for long and after realizing what Ichigo hunted he realized if he didn't get stronger he'd just be a hindrance to him.

Since Masaki lost her powers Isshin regained some of his. Isshin was asked to help Keigo and help he did. Keigo could manifest a spirit similar to mine, her name was Ayame. Keigo was being taught kido and Ayame could recite incantations at super speeds increasing the strength of Keigo's kido spells, and he even managed to create some of his own.

One on ones went fine with Keigo and Ichigo, but the boy got really shy during group sessions. Ichigo and Isshin worked with him, and Keigo grew out of his shell and he let his love and lust out, he still only wanted Ichigo to fuck him, but he was okay with fucking me as well. It was interesting getting fucked by Keigo, he had a really nice cock, plus when he cums inside me it gives Ichigo extra lube to fuck me next.

Uryu's connection to Ichigo got thinner and thinner. He had friends he could confide in, where Uryu continued to try and control him and those twins were no better.

Ichigo had lovers which angered Uryu and he had partners who fought beside him. He adopted both aspects of his blood lines, he didn't just screw any guy in sight, he sought a connection and love, and when he found it he would bring them into his family. A small part of Uryu's mind believed that Ichigo was his soul mate and that would never change, and that what the twins told him would come to pass, I don't know what their up to completely but I'll figure it out.

I don't think Ichigo hates Uryu, I think he still loves him deep down, love can be wounded but it never truly dies.

End pov

To be continued

Preview:

Soul society became curious about the purification of hollows in Karakura Town, because of the uniqueness of the case they send Renji and Rukia to investigate.

During their appearance it draws bigger and more dangerous hollows. Renji finds a place to crash with a certain orange haired teen that brings Uryu to snap.

End Preview


End file.
